


Choices That Levi Made

by heretherebemonsters



Series: Eruri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2015, Fluff, Indecisveness, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Moving In Together, domestic AU, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a habit of agonizing over decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices That Levi Made

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week 2015 Prompt Fill: Choices

When Erwin asked him to move in with him, Levi wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand, the thought filled him with excitement and sent his heart racing. It was flattering to think that Erwin wanted to share space with him in such an intimate way. It would be altogether different than what they’d been doing, spending random nights together at one another’s apartments. It would mean much more than an overnight bag filled with clean clothes and a toothbrush.

And therein lay the exact reason for Levi’s indecisiveness. As much as part of him, the secretly romantic part that he kept well-hidden, wanted to jump at the chance to live with his amazing, thoughtful, loving boyfriend, the rest of him was hesitant. Levi enjoyed having his own space and the occasional quiet evening to himself when Erwin was busy. He enjoyed having things a certain way and of course it was essential for Levi’s living space to be clean and tidy. He knew Erwin was the opposite; for someone as meticulous as he was with his own appearance, his apartment was generally rather unkempt. Papers and books littered just about every surface and it seemed that there was always laundry piled up and dishes in the sink. Levi almost always ended up cleaning when he stayed over.

Honestly, the thought of dealing with such an environment made Levi panic a bit. But if he was truly honest with himself, it was more than dealing with Erwin’s less than ideal housekeeping. Levi was scared, of giving up his independence because he’d never been the dependent type. He was scared that sharing so much of himself with Erwin would drive the man away and Levi didn’t think he could handle that. He knew he was neurotic and compulsive and unreasonable and he wasn’t certain that he was ready to expose all of that so openly to Erwin just yet. He liked to think that the other man wouldn’t think any differently of him but it was a chance that Levi wasn’t ready to take.

For several weeks, Levi skirted the question. He tactfully changed the subject at dinner when Erwin showed even the slightest sign of broaching it. He never brought it up himself. He knew he was being immature and it wasn’t fair to Erwin to keep putting it off. He knew his boyfriend was waiting for an answer but Levi didn’t really have one for him. He just didn’t know how to tell him that.

Finally after almost a solid month of beating around the bush, Erwin caught Levi off guard one evening as they were settling in for movie night. They’d gotten a light-hearted action comedy from Redbox earlier and Levi was in a surprisingly easygoing mood. He’d settled onto the couch with his legs tucked underneath him, wrapped in a blanket and leaning against the arm, watching Erwin put the DVD in the player. When the other man straightened up and turned to face him, he said casually, “Levi, we need to talk.”

“Hmm? About what?” Levi’s tone was lazy, unsuspecting.

“About whether or not you’re going to move in with me,” Erwin said bluntly as he sat down by Levi on the couch.

Levi froze in the middle of rearranging himself to lean over against his boyfriend. “Oh that,” he said flatly.

“Yes that,” Erwin replied, wrapping an arm around Levi and drawing him close against his side. “I know you’ve been dodging the subject.”

“Um, yeah,” Levi mumbled sheepishly, hiding his face against Erwin’s chest. “You’re right. I have been.”

There was a beat of silence broken only by the whirring of the DVD player as it loaded the disc. Then Erwin said, “Should I be concerned?”

Levi’s head came up at that. “What?”

“Is there anything you need to tell me?”

Levi’s brows drew together in a deep scowl when he looked up at Erwin. “Erwin, are you asking if I’m going to break up with you?”

The expression on the other man’s face was all the answer Levi needed. He sighed and threw off his blanket, shifting until he’d climbed into Erwin’s lap, straddling him. Levi’s delicate hands came up to cup Erwin’s face and he looked directly into those bright blue eyes. “I’m not breaking up with you, you idiot. Do you really think I’d be here right now if that was the case?”

“I guess not,” was Erwin’s quiet reply. Levi didn’t miss the relief that was plain in his eyes and Levi instantly regretted not having been upfront with his boyfriend all this time. He hated the thought that he had caused Erwin needless distress.

“Listen,” Levi said softly, holding Erwin’s gaze because he knew he’d made a mistake and Levi always owned up to his mistakes, “I’m sorry I didn’t talk with you sooner. I honestly didn’t have an answer for you and I wasn’t sure how to tell you that.”

One corner or Erwin’s lips lifted slightly in a crooked half-smile. “Well, you did just now. Wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Levi scowled again but it lacked any real vehemence. “Shut up.”

A twinkle had appeared in Erwin’s eyes and it seemed his good humor had been restored, to Levi’s relief. “Go on. I’m sure you have more to say. You always have reasons behind your thought processes.”

Levi paused for a moment, trying to gather the words he wanted to say. Finally, he just started talking. “Erwin, I honestly love that you want to live with me, I really do. But I don’t know if you realize what you’re actually getting into with me. I’m not the easiest person to deal with on a good day. What if you decide it’s all a mistake? What if you decide I’m crazier than you thought and you don’t want anything more to do with me? I don’t-“

Levi’s words were abruptly cut off when Erwin’s lips sealed over his, effectively ending his rant and stealing the breath from his lungs. Levi’s eyes widened in surprise even as his lips moved automatically to return the kiss. Erwin’s large hands were stable anchor points at Levi’s hips, holding him securely yet gently, just as he always did. Levi allowed Erwin to kiss him deeply for several long moments and by the time they parted for air, Levi couldn’t remember exactly what he’d been trying to say.

“Dammit, Erwin,” he gasped. “I was trying to make a point.”

“I know what you were trying to say,” Erwin murmured in response, leaning his forehead against Levi’s and looking into his smooth gray eyes. “And I can tell you right now you don’t have to worry.”

“Erwin, you’ve never seen me at my worst.”

Erwin shrugged. “I’ve seen enough to know that it doesn’t make any difference. I love you, Levi. I love all of you, inside and out. I love you for exactly who you are and no so-called quirk of yours is going to change that.” He grinned and planted a quick kiss on Levi’s lips. “You forget that I’ve seen the way you clean this place and organize everything in that certain way that leaves no doubt that you were here.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Levi mumbled, not quite able to meet Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin’s hands squeezed at his hips. “No. I find it rather endearing.”

Levi’s cheeks warmed and he tried to cover it up with a scowl. “You sentimental old man,” he grumbled.

Erwin laughed. “Does that mean yes, you’ll move in with me?”

Levi sighed and leaned forward to kiss Erwin lightly. “Yes, dammit. I’ll move in with you.”

“Good.” Any further conversation was precluded by kisses. The movie went unwatched as other activities took precedence.

They found a house to rent, both of them agreeing that more space was needed. Erwin let Levi do as he wished with furnishing and decorations, providing input when he was asked for it and otherwise allowing Levi the space he needed to make decisions on his own. Levi agonized over the color of the couch and the drapes, what pictures to hang on the wall. Everything had to be just so and true to his word, Erwin remained easygoing about all of it. He continued to find all of Levi’s little quirks as endearing as ever. He learned to be more mindful of picking up after himself and Levi learned to compromise every now and then over leaving one or two dirty dishes in the sink.

They spent one happy year in their home together before the day arrived when Erwin got down on one knee and opened the little black velvet box cradled in his palm to reveal the slim silver band inside.

“Levi, will you marry me?”

The tears shining in Levi’s stormy gray eyes was answer enough but the words were still music to Erwin’s ears. “Yes, Erwin. I’ll marry you, you big oaf.”

There was no hesitation in his answer. There was no need to agonize or debate over it. It was the one choice which was no choice, really. He’d already decided long before Erwin asked.


End file.
